The present invention relates to elevator installations having at least two elevator groups and a method for the selection of the most favorable elevator to serve a hall call.
There is shown in the European patent specification EP 0 891 291 B1 a multi-group control for several elevator groups with destination call control and immediate allocation, in which the destination call input is undertaken inter alia at any call registration device, which is not assigned to a specific elevator group, and the allocated elevator can be made indicated in clear and simple manner. By immediate allocation it is to be understood that the most favorable elevator is immediately allocated to the passenger destination call. The passenger thus does not need to know the division of the building into floor regions that are served only by individual elevator groups. The passenger is informed at an optimal time by visual and acoustic instructions in the elevator car about the next connection leading to the destination floor. There is no precise method indicated exactly how the known multi-group control selects the most favorable elevator when the travel between the start floor and the destination floor is provided with changeovers. At the same time, also no method is indicated how the multi-group control can select the most favorable route when several routes lead to the destination floor.
The present invention concerns a method for the selection of the most favorable elevator to serve a hall call in elevator installations having at least two elevator groups and which indicates a precise procedure how the most favorable elevator can be selected when the passenger has to make a change in cars between the start floor and the destination floor.
An advantage of the method according to the present invention is that the most optimal elevator cars in terms of costs from the start to the destination are selected. The passenger is thus taken to the destination floor as quickly as possible without loss of time.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the elevator groups each comprise a corresponding group control. This has the advantage that each elevator group can be controlled automatically.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, each group control comprises a destination call control with immediate allocation. This has the advantage that in each elevator group the best elevator of the group always can be selected. The early recognition of the destination floor makes it possible to undertake the selection from the elevator cars that can serve the destination floor.
In a further embodiment of the present invention, the group controls of all the elevator groups are connected into a central multi-group control (MGS). This has the advantage that the selection from all elevators in question can take place automatically from a central unit, particularly when the zones served by several elevator groups intersect.
In another embodiment of the present invention, several routes are available for reaching the destination floor from the start floor, wherein the most favorable route is ascertained. This has the advantage that the problem arising with elevator groups, namely several possible routes with changeovers, can be solved. The optimal and quickest route from the start to the destination is thus selected.
All explained features are usable not only in the respectively indicated combination, but also in other combinations or by themselves without departing from the scope of the invention.
Different embodiments of the invention are illustrated in the schematic drawings and explained in more detail in the following description.